Shalltear Bloodfallen/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Shalltear is considered to be the strongest out of all the floor guardians in Nazarick, excluding Gargantua. She has the highest overall stats among them, and her life sustain abilities allow her to easily outlast any one of them in single combat. It was noted by Momonga himself that she is confirmed to be a divine magic caster. However, the god in which she believes is completely different from the gods people worship to. Her class build also makes her extremely effective against magic casters. Passive * Blood Frenzy - The more blood her body is covered in, the stronger she becomes. However, in doing so she will slowly lose control of her mind. Active * Animate Dead ''': Creates a low level undead, but with Shalltear's special skill, it can become a lesser Vampire. * '''Blood Armament * Blood Pool: Allows Shalltear to store the blood of her fallen enemies and use it for magic in place of MP. * Brilliant Radiance: Offensive spell, purifying the target with holy light. * Demon Eyes of Attraction * Einherjar: Shalltear's trump card. Creates a construct-type avatar almost visually identical to Shalltear. This Avatar can´t use magic and some of the skills of the original, but its equipment and stats are the same. * Force Explosion: Sends an invisible shockwave towards the target. * Force Sanctuary: Create a white light barrier from holy energy. Although it prevents the user from attacking, it is an absolute barrier that completely blocks the opponent’s attack. * Gate: Summons a portal, allowing travel of a large number of people over great distances. * Greater Lethal: Injects negative-type energy into a target. Can be used to heal Undeads. * Greater Teleportation: Allows instantaneous transition without restriction to distance. * Implosion: 10th tier magic. Causes the target to collapse or burst inward. * Invisibility: Makes the caster invisible. * Magic Destruction: Destroys an object made by magic. * Mana Essence: Allows the user to learn enemy's remaining MP. * Mass Hold Species ''': Constricts a large number of creatures, rendering them unable to move. * '''Mist form: Changes the user's body into astral type, evading attacks. * Negative Impact Shield: Sends a dark red shockwave around the user. Can be used both as an offensive and defensive spell. Can be used two times a day. * Purifying Javelin: Holy-based ranged attack. Inflicts a curse on the target when it hits. Spend extra MP to make it undodgeable. Can be used three times a day. * Regeneration: Provides slow healing over time. * Silence: Negates sound in an area. * Summon Household: Allows her to summon a multitude of different familiars, such as vampire bats, rats, wolves, etc. * Summon Monsters 10th Rank: 10th tier magic; summon a high tier monster. * Time Accelerator: Increase the speed but the user cannot attack under the effects of the spell. * Time Reverse: Negate the damage caused by a single attack. Can be used three times a day. * Vermilion Nova: Attack the target with a pillar of flame. Deals Fire-based type of damage. * Wall of Stone: Surrounds the user with stone walls, protecting them from damage. Main Equipment * Spuit Lance - A Divine class item given by her creator, Peroroncino. Each strike allows Shalltear to recover a portion of her lifeforce proportionate to the damage inflicted to the enemy. Deals striking damage, which has increased effects against undead. * Armor - A Legendary class item. A full body armor dyed in blood-like crimson color. Only the face has an excess, revealing a large hole in the helmet which was shaped like the head of a swan, with bird-like feathers protruding from either side. Wing-designed decorations hung from the chest and shoulders, and the lower half of the body was a vermillion dress. Trivia * In her True Vampire form, her mouth resembles that of a lamprey. Gallery Category:Spells and Skills